Emphasis is in this work is on center-fire heat application inside an extruded form of feedstock to pyrolize and gasifty for the generation of a super-heated cloud mass, followed by dry cleaning means, molecular mass division, the use of high pressure compacting shock steam reforming, cryogenic reconstitution for liquefication, overall apparatus size reduction, the close coupling of gas/steam handling to minimize piping and facilitate the use and reuse of steam circulation passed through reaction catalysts to maximize thermal efficiency.
In these fire reduction processes gases are collected in a chamber as a gas cloud mass as they are extracted from the feedstock center-fired extrusion of this invention. Based on the reluctance of gases to mix together, the molecular content is separated in various ways to provide individual gases that are then subjected to reaction means, sub-sonic shock and finally combined with other products of the process or combined with cryogenic means to form salable chemical compounds.
In the Gas Collection Chamber causes layers or stratas of gas molecules to form as they are attracted or repelled by barriers of varied temperature. There are collisions or repulsion as large and small molecules approach one another. As gas viscosity increases the mean free paths shorten. An analogy to a fluid bed of particles might be considered in which their vibration creates a separation of molecules by size.
It would seem logical that the sweep of the rotating center member or the Absorber Receiver Tube at the center of the Gas Collection Chamber will move the gas in a circular path turning upon itself in helical form augmented by the high temperature steam jets directed across the surface of the absorber retention tube. As the gas molecules are swept around the annulus space of this chamber, the centrifugal force in this motion will tend to move the heavier and larger molecules to the outside wall. This wall has a cooler surface than that of the Absorber Receiver Tube's so based on thermal diffusion theory the heavier molecules will be attracted to this outside wall.
The lighter molecules attract to the hot center area and gradually rise to the top of the chamber. Holed annular collars or flanges extend a few inches inward from the outer wall where they are welded at midpoints between each level of an exhaust port to help create a boundary for strata formation of varied molecular size selection, ranging from the light and small at the top to the heaviest at the bottom. The hole circle in the horizontal collar ringing the inside of the Gas Collection Chamber wall are placed dose to the wall to permit the drainage of liquors as they accumulate and run down the wall to collect in downcomers and mains.
Concave cups are at the ends of tube extensions on exhaust valves opening to the Raw Gas Receivers. The convex side of the cups face upstream to the sweep of passing gases. These create eddy currents and a gas dwell at the tube opening. As the valve is opened at the Raw Gas Receiver gas moves through the tube into this cooler expansion chamber and moves beyond to the Hollow Ball Cleaning means.
Emphasis in the III Process is directed to the heating of the feedstock to the highest temperature possible without gas destruction so every possible constituent is reduced to a carbon or a gas.
The gas is exhausted to a cleaning function to remove particulate. It can be then be subjected to Thermal Diffusion separation as in Process I and II, but this seems redundant here in the Process III procedure. Here the traveling gas mass is ionized and driven into a Parabola Collimation Unit to reverse its direction and cause horizontal spin out of molecular weights in a centrifugal force field to create horizontal bands of gas that is capture for delivery into the magnetic field of the Spectro-Cyclotron in a partitioned wave-guide-like tube of horizontal rectangular slots. The magnetic field apparatus is the last step to a possible division into a possible 38 molecular mass variations.
Finally after all the reduction, rough gas separation and cleaning the IV Process does the work of assembling these many gas fractions into a marketable product.
In the apparatus the divided gases are recombined here using a multi-port extrusion nozzle that pushes an inert mass of media or catalyst that functions as a carrier for the newly combined gas. The media and hot gas content form a rising column that churns in the an annulus space between a Top Perforated Absorber Receiver Tube and a Static Internal Temperature Control Tube that is a conduit for high heats or an intense cold liquid so the gas mix in a catalyst media to reacts or reform in an inert media under Cryogenic conditions to form liquid chemical compounds as mixed with this means.
Before the gas mix has reached the top level of perforation location in this absorption tube it gas has reacted with heat, or becomes a liquid if cold is applied, and either is collected as it flows from the perforations into an evacuated Gas Collection Chamber which is physically smaller but somewhat like the Gas Collection Chambers of the Processes I, II and III particularly with respect to a hot reaction process, but with a greater difference in the cold application.
Control of metering in a form of titration to delivery gases and chemicals to the nozzle of the extruder is the critical factor in the success of this IV Processor. The controls for heat and cold, as well as the rotational speeds, seals and the like are modifications of conventional designs.
An ancillary but critically addition to these procedures is Process V. This a branching procedure for treatment of a gases derived from this process, as stack gas as produced in a power plant, or natural gas, or any one of many hydrocarbon products that are compatible with steam reforming. The V Process comprise two or more special free piston elements that are propelled toward one another at high velocity by combustion or steam expansion means causing them to impact against two or more rams that closing into a common center chamber containing a prepressurized gas and steam to cause reforming of these with or without passing the combination through a catalyst tower. The piston positions and movement in the cylinders are controlled by optical means and they move against zero pressure to strike the rams. They travel on gas or steam bubbles exuding from minute holes in their surfaces so no lubricant is required in this virtual weightless friction-free travel employing the mass kinetic energy of the piston as well as the propulsion force of the drive to create a massive force impact and very high pressures in the steam/gases compacted in this way.
A marketable product is created with use of these Process with the Encapsulated Fire Reduction, Fractionating, Mole Mass Division, Disassociation, Sub-Sonic Shock Steam Reformation and the Reconstitution a plurality of gases to form a Liquefied Chemical Compound.
It is graphically apparent that there are dozens of apparatus variations generic to these methods that will be developed by the inventor and others skilled in the art. For example the height of the unit will vary as will the diameter of the absorption receiver tubes in both hot and cold processes, depending upon the character of the feedstock produced. Fractionating points will differ with feedstocks as will adjustments of temperatures, flow rates and pressures as well as electrical voltages and magnetic field gauss levels.
Shape and form will change with further experimentation, particularly in the area of molecular weight and mass division. Temperature ranges will require different heating procedures and fuels. Improvement in circulatory means, valving and controls will create many new apparatus forms as well.
SEARCHES
A search of the patent classes and sub-classes 48/127.1, 127.3 and 127.5 show art generally like that of M. W. Kellogg U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,625 Autothermal Steam Reforming which functionally is based on conventional chemistry and chemical reactions under pressure and heat. There are great numbers of patents in the literature dealing with the treatment of natural gas conversion to methanol and the use of catalyst in this connection. Some of this work has been examined in connection with this application.
The Sub-Sonic Shock Steam Reforming portion of this work that is an essential part of the overall program was carried forward with emphasis on conservation of free energy in effort to use the multiple compression stages of this invention to provide the potential for the creation of a substitute for a seimipermeable membrane as in the following.
A most significant work has had major influence on the Inventor's effort . . . that of Reuel Shimmer, The Department of Chemical Engineering, City College of New York, N.Y. 10031 and specifically a publication in Chemical Engineering Science, Vol. 43, No. 8 pp 2303-2318, 1988 entitled, "Thermodynamic Analysis of Chemical Process and Reactor Design".
In this paper the writer points out that " . . . when the process depletes moles the reactor designer can replenish these with compression of the product" . . . "[proportional] to improvement of thermal efficiency . . . made in energy recovery".
The Inventor feels that these statements point up the potential for an improved compression/gas/compacting method with internal means for effective heat transfer and recovery as suggested here.
The nature of the pulsed force of this invention, in the creation of an "Unstable State Reaction", imparts a low frequency vibratory effect against the catalyst chamber standing above the compressor, causing the beads or particles of the catalyst to vibrate. This makes a "fluid-bed" condition and provides a "stirring" function within the body of catalyst.
Shimmer comments: " . . . a stirred [reactor] tank operated at high conversion will have a higher iso-octane yield than is achievable in any plug flow reactor".
Relative to the fact that the compressor of the invention's design permits the progressive handling of successive compression functions suited to the handling of more than one reaction and catalyst treatment station, there is this: "There are several options that one can use to overcome constraints resulting from catalyst properties.
1) Search for catalyst with different properties.
2) Use two or multiple step non-isothermal reactors, which are often accompanied by an increase in number of chemical species involved.
3) Use selective separation processes, i.e., look for the equivalent of a semipermeable membrane.
. . how to imitate a semipermeable membrane . . . integrate a separation process into the reactor, [but] . . . if for some reason, one cannot run a reactor such that (heat release) is reasonably negative, one must generate free energy by a separation process . . . an exception is a process with a large contraction of volume where the compression of the feed creates free energy".
Other patents considered in the application of this method and apparatus to reaction chemistry were:
R. L. Espino and T. S. Pletzke; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,123, 1977 PA1 A. Pinto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,483, 1977 PA1 F Marchner, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,449, 1978 PA1 P. G. Bonder, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,189, 1978 PA1 M. L. Poutsma, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,656, 1978 PA1 A. Pinto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,800, 1980 PA1 A. Pinto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,625, 1978 PA1 A. Pinto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,403, 1980 PA1 E. G. Baglin, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,630, 1980 PA1 E. C. Makin, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,675, 1980 PA1 E. Supp, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,915, 1980 PA1 E. Supp, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,086, 1981 PA1 K. Konoki, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,412, 1980 PA1 E. B. Bowman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,798, 1980 PA1 None that we have found considered a plurality of means for evacuation of air from an extrusion; PA1 or means injection of gases in this evacuated space; PA1 or means for extrusion of a fire resistant lining as a second extrusion in the first feedstock extrusion; PA1 or the introduction of flame and fuels to the inside of an extruded feedstock tube as it is being extruded; PA1 or the progressive use of plurality of ways proposed for the division of gas masses. PA1 or reconstitution of metered volumes of gas put in a cryogenic environment to mix and combine resulting in chemical compounds. PA1 None describe a compressor with a free piston moving against zero pressure; PA1 or a piston with special nucleate bubble forming surfaces; PA1 or isolation of the compression gas product in a chamber closed by rams impacted by the pistons; PA1 or high velocity piston action to impart shock to the gas increment; PA1 or a free piston compression apparatus optionally driven by steam or gas combustion. PA1 The coal reduction processes are so well-known that a comparison here may be helpful in understanding the procedures used in these processes. PA1 Difference: In the I and II Processes of this invention this flash shock treatment of gas addition is at the top of the unit with reintroduction of the flushing or light ammonia liquor down against the rising hot gas, causing the liquor to flash into steam gas vapors. External to the unit the stack gases and vapors are subjected to an ancillary procedure for secondary recovery of light tars and a rework of the fume gases for molecular gas the III Process the gas temperature is kept very high throughout the process to minimize liquors. PA1 Difference: The gases from collection and cross-over mains are reintroduced at the base of the Gas Collection Chamber for ultimate Thermal Diffusion mole mass division. PA1 No Difference: This procedure is practiced in the Processes II and III. PA1 No Difference: This procedure is used in Processes II and III. PA1 Difference: The liquor from the decanter is used as noted above for the shock spray in the fractionating chamber and as coolant for wash liquid in the stack gas scrubbing system prior to its reintroduction to the chamber as the spray in recirculations. Reduces Tar Production. PA1 Difference: In the I and II processes of this method this expelled fractionated gas would be cooled to a temperature about half that of the Gas Collection Chamber temperature and after division in the thermal diffusion and electrostatic unit, cooled again, compressed, cooled again and bottled. In the III Process gases are passed through the ionization, collimation and spectro-cyclotronic systems at the highest temperatures possible short of destruction. This reduces tar production. PA1 Difference: In the I and II Processes of this invention the system described above is the desirable system for all surplus or stack gas before reintroduction into the Gas Collection Chamber. PA1 Partially based on the foregoing and without violation of any physical laws the inventor believes that a mix of very hot gases as produced in this apparatus will move with high velocity along such "mean free paths" as may exist between the molecules. This path depends upon diameter, viscosity, heat conductivity and diffusion of the gases. PA1 The apparatus of this invention has been designed to take advantage of the Thermal Diffusion functions, the effects of Centrifugal Forces and the effect of a Uniform Magnetic Field on Ionized Gas Mlecules directed into such a field. PA1 In addition the "elastic" molecular character, the "translation" and "mean free path" features tend in the inventor's mind to support one of the selection methods of this invention in which molecules are diffusely directed into a parabola bowl from their focal point so they "bounce" back into straight "mean free paths" to strike a 45-degree plane and then "bounce" again. In the new trajectory, that the inventor believes varies in proportion to the mass of the molecular projectiles transitional deflection, and under the influence of an applied Centrifugal Force in the plane of their path, they should have be directed to and be captured by a properly arranged stack of horizontal slits to thus provide Collimating Division means based on mole mass strata. Dependence for performance here is based on the mass dominance of the large molecules over those of lesser mass. PA1 In Process III the extracted gas is at such high temperatures, 1,200 to 2,000 degrees F., that any gas in the mix is well above vapor pressure considerations. As these are introduced to ionization, parabola collimation, and the spectro-cyclotronic separation chamber, gas flow temperatures and pressure controls are critically maintained. During approach to the division functions the gas is mass bombarded with electrons from a renewable cathode of moving aluminum wire and a "getter" function using a sputtered coating of Zirconium spots along the wire. PA1 Within the space of the Gas Collection Chamber in the I and II Processes as well as the collection chamber of the III Process there will inevitably be layers or stratas of gas molecules that are attracted or repelled by barriers of varied temperature. There are collisions or repulsion as large and small molecules approach one another. As viscosity increases the mean free paths must shorten. An analogy to a fluid bed of particles might be considered in which their vibration creates a separation of particles by size. The functions at work here are some of the most complex of chemical reactions and in a mass of mixed gases the collision, repulsion and attraction of molecules from one to another create chaos. PA1 The weaker forces at work are the Van der Waal forces. Collectively the dipole, dipole forces, Hydrogen Bonding and London Forces. These are the reason for the use of the Thermal Diffusion and Electrostatic/Magnetic means in the final separation of molecules. PA1 It would seem logical that the sweep of the rotating center member Absorber Retention Tubes in the fractionating and collection chambers will move the molecules in a circular path turning upon itself in a helical plane augmented by the high temperature steam jets directed across the surface of the absorber retention tube. As the gas molecules are swept around the annulus space of the chamber, the centrifugal force in this motion will tend to move the heavier and larger molecules to the outside wall. This wall has a cooler surface than that of the retention tube at the center of the chamber, so based on the thermal diffusion theory the heavier molecules are attracted to this outside wall. PA1 The lighter molecules attract to the hot center and gradually rise to the top of the chamber. Holed annular collars or flanges extend a few inches inward from the outer wall where they are welded at midpoints between each level of an escape port to help create a boundary for strata formation of varied molecular size selection ranging from the light and small at the top to the heaviest at the bottom. The holes place close to the wall permit the drainage of liquors accumulating on the wall. PA1 Concave cups are located at the end of each Tube Extension that reach into the Gas Collection Chamber from the pulsed gas escape valves. These are located a different heights around the the wall of the Gas Collection Chamber to produce a rough gas fraction. The convex side of these cups face upstream to the rotating sweep of passing gas current driven by Steam Jets scrubbing the surface of the Absorber Receiver Tube from which hots gases exude. These cups create eddy currents in their concave space and create a gas dwell at the tube opening. As the Valve is opened this gas is drawn into Raw Gas Receivers with a lower pressure and moves beyond to Cleaning, Ionization and Separation apparatus outside the Gas Collection Chamber of Processes I and II. PA1 In the Process III the refinement described above is not used. The feedstock temperature is kept as high as possible without gas destruction in the Gas Collection Chamber's evacuated space so nearly every constituent can be reduced to carbon or a gas as the Liquors are drawn off and reintroduced as vapors. The gas is expelled en masse to the following cleaning procedures, et al. PA1 Based on these Coal Characteristics PA1 Coke Oven Gas Produced (These vary with coal quality) PA1 Coke Characteristics as Produced PA1 Moisture Content 1.7 percent PA1 Volatile Matter Content 1.2 percent PA1 The gases separated with these methods and systems will be determined by analysis using GLC or Gas Chromatography. The gas from each separation level will be reduced to a temperature below 400 degrees C. and subjected to an Absorption Column analysis that produces a chart showing the prime constituents and the secondary impurities. PA1 Polyethylene (CHCH.sub.2).sub.x PA1 Polystyrene (C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CHCH.sub.2).sub.x PA1 Polypropylene (C.sub.3 H.sub.5).sub.x PA1 Polycarbonate [OC.sub.6 H.sub.4 C(CH.sub.3)C.sub.6 H.sub.4 OCO].sub.x PA1 Polyvinyl Chloride (H.sub.2 CCHCL).sub.x PA1 Polyvinyl Acetate (H.sub.2 CCHOOCCH.sub.3).sub.x PA1 (1) Low cost fire reduction of poor ores and waste to produce chemical gases PA1 (2) That are heated to very high temperatures PA1 (3) Divided by Thermal Diffusion means PA1 (4) Cleaned by non-fouling means PA1 (5) Ionized by electron bombardment PA1 (6) Divided again into horizontal stratas by molecular mass selection PA1 (7) Divided again by exposure to an intense magnetic field PA1 (8) Reconstituted cryogenically as liquids PA1 (9) Treated with sub-sonic shock steam reforming means PA1 (10) Optionally reacted in an unstable-state with catalysts PA1 A Feedstock Extruder Capable of Dual Extrusion PA1 Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus PA1 Rotating Absorber Receiver Retention Tube Apparatus PA1 Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Fuel Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Gas Collection Chamber Apparatus and System PA1 Center-Fire Spool Checker Brick Radiator PA1 Ammonia Liquor Apparatus PA1 Rotating Feedstock Extruder Capable of Dual Extrusion PA1 Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus PA1 Rotating Absorber Receiver Retention Tube Apparatus PA1 Rotary Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Rotary Fuel Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Gas Collection Chamber Apparatus and System PA1 Center-Fire Spool Checker Brick Radiator PA1 Raw Gas Collector PA1 Thermal Diffusion Apparatus PA1 Ammonia Liquor Apparatus PA1 Feedstock Extruder Capable of Dual Extrusion PA1 Rotary Vacuum Apparatus at the Extruder PA1 Chemical/Gas Injection Apparatus at the Extruder PA1 Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus PA1 Rotating Absorber Receiver Retention Tube Apparatus PA1 Rotating Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Rotating Fuel Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Gas Collection Chamber Apparatus and System PA1 Center-Fire Spool Checker Brick Radiator PA1 Ram-Jet Flame Drive Apparatus PA1 Thermal Diffusion Gas Collection and Division Apparatus PA1 Hollow Ball Dry Cleaning Apparatus & System PA1 Renewable Cathode Gas Ionization Apparatus PA1 Parabola/Centrifugal Collinmation Apparatus & System PA1 Cyclotronic Molecular Division Apparatus & System PA1 High Compression Chamber Apparatus PA1 Nucleate Bubble Piston Apparatus PA1 Ram Impact Mechanism Apparatus PA1 Increment Gas Compression Chamber Apparatus PA1 Piston Shock Arresting Apparatus PA1 Radial Multi-Cylinder Compression Apparatus PA1 Steam Attemperation Apparatus Form PA1 Free Energy Close Coupling of Compression and Reactor PA1 Fluid Bed Effect in the Mounting of the Reactor PA1 with Means at the extruder nozzle PA1 Means at the extruder nozzle PA1 Means at the extruder nozzle to use a plurality of streamlined piping; PA1 There are ancillary features of this extrusion technique; PA1 As it is extruded the feedstock is evacuated of air and Gas/Chemical Injections are made after evacuation of the feedstock as it moves through the nozzle. A second extrusion material is extruded simultaneously as a lamination Lining inside the Initial Feedstook Tube. PA1 with means comprising a internal involute helical gear die; PA1 as means to accommodate the speed of the Absorber Receiver; PA1 with entrance means comprising a large tapered opening; PA1 the means for joining the outside of the extrusion against the Absorber's PA1 a radiation means as a holed fire brick hanging in the extrusion center into which oxygen is introduced at a plurality of levels; PA1 as Ram-jet exhaust means drive flame from gas ignition past these levels; PA1 with means for evacuation as the process starts for elimination of air so the gases and liquor extruded from the Absorber Receiver do not become fouled as they are super-heated by PA1 means of finned fire tubes carrying the Absorber Receiver flame return; as gases pass these and vortex around the circular chamber; driven by steam jet scrubber directed laterally across the Absorber Receiver Tube Perforations to drive off gas and liquor as the latter moves to the base for collection; while the gases roughly stratify horizontally; divided by molecular mass/weight fractions on levels where PA1 means comprising cupped shaped tube ends create eddy currents so gases are tapped off by PA1 means for the pulsed opening of valves; that open to a plurality of Raw Gas Receivers mounted on the Gas Collection Chamber walls; at different gas fractionation levels PA1 Collection Chamber Pulsing PA1 Opening exhaust ports one at time permits time for gas strata accumulation. PA1 with means to maintain them at a slightly lower temperature; than that within the Gas Collection Chamber while additional; PA1 means provide for intermittently opening valves that deliver hot gases to these Receivers in pulses so the gas can pass beyond to the Thermal Diffusion chamber that follows. PA1 means comprising valve and pipe mains carry this liquid off to; an adjoining an tower process for use of the liquor as; PA1 means to wash stack-gas from the process in a tower scrubber; PA1 means to pass it through settling and decanting to remove tars; circulate it continuously to create a dense ammonia liquor; PA1 means to deliver it back to the Gas Collection Chamber top level; as spray feed to be reheated and degasified to further increase viscosity, PA1 and means to control take off based on specific gravity metering. PA1 employs; PA1 means comprising Hollow Balls that are of a specific size with holes in a specific number and size in each ball through which the gases pass in an upward path as the particulate accumulates on the ball inner and outer surfaces so they can be conveyed to a position where PA1 means is provided for driving off the particulate as they rotate in the blast of carbon dioxide delivered from a long "Air Knife" Slit apparatus as they pass so; PA1 means consisting of a vacuuming apparatus and carbon compactor can accumulate the discarded particulate carbon for further refining PA1 means to provide a renewable cathode of aluminum wire; with sputtered spots of Zirconium at intervals as a "getter" in thin deposits to inhibit water forming in the passing gas as the; PA1 means for moving the wire over a cone-like cathode support and PA1 means comprising special metal bellows-form seals are pressurized by the passing gas pressure on one side; while an equal pressure is applied on the opposite side; with use of a circulating carbon dioxide gas; that passes over heat exchangers before returning to afford cooling to the chamber enclosed wire spools and drive. PA1 means comprising a cold vessel within a hot outer one; with maintenance of a temperature difference between the two and with surfaces charged oppositely using high voltages so the gases are separated roughly by mole mass attraction to the different temperature surfaces as they pass PA1 means comprising two electron gun cathode emitters for acceleration of the gas delivery as two fractions. PA1 means for directing the rough gas division into; horizontal collimation means with the use of; PA1 parabola shape surface that reverses gas path direction to force a bounce from a right angle deflecting surface to; a plurality of radial paths emanating from a center influenced by PA1 means providing a centrifugal force the gas passes through to agitate the varied molecular mass so the heavier move to the bottom and the lighter to the top of the circular space surrounded by PA1 round means providing a series of horizontal slits with concave guide opening carrying the divided gases in wave-guide like slots in a rectangular tube that ends in the magnetic field of the cyclotron. PA1 means comprising round faced magnetic poles creating a magnetic field of 1,000 to 10,000 perpendicular to the path of a gas stream delivery into the field from the wave-guide-like multi-plane nozzle PA1 with chamber means comprising a circular walled chamber in which finite vertical razor edged slits open to widening passages ending PA1 at manifold/valving means for control of the gases that are divided as they cross the magnetic field to spiral out in a spectrum of division at different areas of the circular wall enclosure PA1 means comprising special friction-free unattached pistons in a long cylinder axially arranged the pair move toward one another; PA1 and means between them consisting of a chamber holding gases as; PA1 other means comprising rams close/telescope into the chamber space; as the said pistons strike these at once with a shock force as as the strokes ends after their propulsion against zero pressure; to create a sub-sonic shock condition in the chamber gases and PA1 drive these gases over relief valve means into the presence of catalyst to reform these gas as other forms of chemical gases. PA1 There are ancillary features in the perforated surface of the pistons; through which steam is driven to form nucleate bubbles that serve to support the pistons in the cylinder without contact and provide the means for high velocity movement. PA1 Other ancillary features are the ability to use steam expansion; or combustion of fuel gases for propelling the pistons. PA1 Another is the use of optical, Doppler or sonic means to determine the pistons position and speed of movement in its cylinder travel. PA1 means comprising an extrusion and nozzle to drive a single extrusion; PA1 means comprising a catalyst media bead or carrier form that passes out of the nozzle into the annulus path in a rotating Absorber Tube PA1 with mixing means comprising convex forms on the tube surface arranged in a helical form that closely passes like forms on the outer Stator Inner Tube wall that forms the annulus enclosure through which high temperature flame and heat is driven PA1 as means for heating the catalyst beads in their churning upward passage in the said annulus space though which pulsed gases pass from the static extruder nozzle as delivered from the Sub-Sonic Shock Steam unit to move through PA1 means comprising streamlined pipe that passes through the moving media inside the extruder nozzle and beyond to the annulus space between the rotating Absorber Receiver Tube and the Static Inner Tube center space that carries PA1 the flame introduced here by means comprising streamlined pipe passing across the nozzle and annulus feed to the rotating Absorber Receiver Tube that provides heat for the moving and churning catalyst through which the reforming gas is moving. PA1 means for vacuuming the catalyst beads as they pass through the nozzle with use of hard pipe connection to this static nozzle and PA1 means for special added gas injection to the catalyst beads with use of hard pipe connection to this static nozzle placed to add this gas after vacuuming and exhausting air content of the media. PA1 perforation means is only provided at the top of the unit and the inner surface has the convex forms that facilitate the media churning. PA1 Means comprising bearings and seals are mounted at each end of the tube to accommodate the rotation and connection with the PA1 means for gas collection that comprises a total enclosure into which the reformed gases flow from the top perforation openings for expansion and cooling so they can be compressed and stored. PA1 means comprising an extrusion and nozzle to drive a single extrusion; PA1 means comprising a inert media bead or carrier form that passes out of the nozzle into the annulus path in a rotating Absorber Tube PA1 with mixing means comprising convex forms on the tube surface arranged in a helical form that closely passes like forms on the outer Stator Inner Tube wall that forms the annulus enclosure through which liquid nitrogen is pumped and cold is applied PA1 as means for cryogenically cooling the inert beads in their churning upward passage in the said annulus space though which gases pass that are mixed as received from the Cyclotronic Magnetic Molecular Mass division apparatus. PA1 Means for injection of gas in this Extruder Nozzle involves a very large number of gas input ports that follow the means for vacuuming the media as in the extruder used in the hot system with the same apparatus PA1 means comprising streamlined pipe that passes through the moving media inside the extruder nozzle and beyond to the annulus space between the rotating Absorber Receiver Tube and the Static Inner Tube center space that carries PA1 the flame introduced here by means comprising streamlined pipe passing across the nozzle and annulus feed to the rotating Absorber Receiver Tube to provide heat for the moving and churning inert media through which the gas is moving. PA1 means for vacuuming the catalyst beads as they pass through the nozzle with use of hard pipe connection to this static nozzle and PA1 means for high plurality of ports for add metered amounts of gas injected into the inert media with use of hard pipe connection to this static nozzle placed to add the metered gas increments after vacuuming and exhausting air. PA1 1. A Feedstock Dual Extrusion Apparatus, I, II, III. PA1 2. Rotating Feedstock Extruder Dual Extrusion Apparatus I, II. PA1 3. Static Vacuum Apparatus at the Extruder I, II, III. PA1 4. Rotary Vacuum Apparatus at the Extruder I, II. PA1 5. Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder I, II, III. PA1 6. Rotary Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder I, II. PA1 7. Fuel Injection Apparatus in Extruder I, II, III. PA1 8. Rotary Fuel Injection Apparatus in Extruder I. II. PA1 9. Multi/Gas Injection Apparatus at the Extruder IV. PA1 10. Reconstitution Media Extrusion Nozzle Apparatus IV. PA1 11. Static Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus I. PA1 12. Rotary Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus II, III, IV. PA1 13. Rotating Absorber Receiver Tube Apparatus I, II, III, IV PA1 14. Center-Fire Spool Checker Brick Radiator I. II. III. PA1 15. Ram-Jet Flame Drive Apparatus II, III. PA1 16. Ammonia Liquor Apparatus I, II. PA1 17. Gas Collection Chamber Apparatus and System I, II, III. PA1 18. Raw Gas Collector I. II. III. PA1 19. Thermal Diffusion Gas Collection and Division Apparatus I, II. PA1 20. Hollow Ball Dry Cleaning Apparatus & System. I. II. III. PA1 21. Renewable Cathode Gas Ionization Apparatus II. III. PA1 22. Parabola/Centrifugal Collinmation Apparatus & System II, III. PA1 23. Cyclotronic Molecular Division Apparatus & System II. III. PA1 24. Static Support Tube Hot Extruder Injection IV. PA1 25. Rotating Static Support Tube Hot Extruder Injection IV. PA1 26. Static Support Tube Cold Extruder Injection IV. PA1 27. Rotating Static Support Tube Cold Extruder Injection IV. PA1 28. Reaction Tower Hot Catalyst Media System IV PA1 29. Reaction Tower Cold Inert Media System IV. PA1 30. Steam Attemperation Apparatus I, II, III, IV, V. PA1 31. Nucleate Bubble Piston Apparatus V. PA1 32. Ram Impact Mechanism Apparatus V. PA1 33. Increment Gas Compacting Chamber Apparatus V. PA1 34. Piston Shock Arresting Apparatus V. PA1 35. Radial Multi-cylinder Apparatus V. PA1 36. Fluid Bed Effect in Bottom Connection to Reactor V. PA1 A Feedstock Extruder Capable of Dual Extrusion PA1 Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus PA1 Rotating Absorber Receiver Retention Tube Apparatus PA1 Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Fuel Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Gas Collection Chamber Apparatus and System PA1 Center-Fire Spool Checker Brick Radiator PA1 Rotating Feedstock Extruder Capable of Dual Extrusion PA1 Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus PA1 Rotating Absorber Receiver Retention Tube Apparatus PA1 Rotary Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Rotary Fuel Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Gas Collection Chamber Apparatus and System PA1 Center-Fire Spool Checker Brick Radiator PA1 Feedstock Extruder Capable of Dual Extrusion PA1 Rotary Vacuum Apparatus at the Extruder PA1 Chemical/Gas Injection Apparatus at the Extruder PA1 Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus PA1 Rotating Absorber Receiver Retention Tube Apparatus PA1 Rotating Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Rotating Fuel Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Gas Collection Chamber Apparatus and System PA1 Center-Fire Spool Checker Brick Radiator PA1 Ram-Jet Flame Drive Apparatus PA1 Thermal Diffusion Gas Collection and Division Apparatus PA1 Hollow Ball Dry Cleaning Apparatus & System PA1 Renewable Cathode Gas Ionization Apparatus PA1 Parabola/Centrifugal Collinmation Apparatus & System PA1 Cyclotronic Molecular Division Apparatus & System PA1 Reconstitution Media Extrusion Nozzle Apparatus PA1 Rotary Vacuum Apparatus at the Extruder PA1 Multiple Chemical/Gas Injection Apparatus at the Extruder PA1 Intermediate Drive Unit Apparatus PA1 Rotating Absorber Receiver Retention Tube Apparatus PA1 Static Support Tube for Hot and Cold Transit PA1 Rotating Fire Tube Injection Apparatus in Extruder PA1 Rotating Cryogenic Tube Injection Apparatus at Extruder PA1 Reaction Tower Hot Catalyst System Apparatus PA1 Reaction Tower Liquid Nitrogen Cold System Apparatus PA1 High Compression Chamber Apparatus PA1 Nucleate Bubble Piston Apparatus PA1 Ram Impact Mechanism Apparatus PA1 Increment Gas Compression Chamber Apparatus PA1 Piston Shock Arresting Apparatus PA1 Radial Multi-Cylinder Compression Apparatus PA1 Steam Attemperation Apparatus Form PA1 Free Energy Close Coupling of Compression and Reactor PA1 Fluid Bed Effect in the Mounting of the Reaction PA1 pressure injection of a said feedstock into cylindrical pressure vessel; PA1 sealed at both ends by a pair of moveable rams; PA1 all of which is at the center of a long cylindrical body; PA1 supporting two nucleate bubble friction free pistons at the extreme ends; PA1 each with a stroke potential at least three times each piston's respective length; PA1 which said cylinder has porting at the extreme ends to admit steam or explosive fuels gas that are ignited to drive the said pistons against the rams; PA1 with porting at the cylinder stroke ends to exhaust these driving gases; PA1 and a plurality of ports located along the pistons' travel that are held open until the pistons pass after which they are closed so the pistons move the length of the cylinder bore against zero pressure and maximum piston velocity can be achieved; PA1 and which pistons contain a moveable internal ball that absorbs the shock of the said piston's impact against the rams; PA1 and which impact creates a momentary superheated a sub-sonic shock steam reforming condition in the isolated steam/gas increment; PA1 so its pressure overcome a heavily spring-loaded release valve; PA1 and the said feedstock steam as combined with the gases; PA1 moves to an immediately adjacent reaction chamber above; PA1 that contains a catalyst to cause reforming of this shock steam/gas vapor; PA1 in the production of a combination of gases exhibiting the presence of Methane, Propane, Ethane, Pentane, Cyclo- pentane, Butene-1, Pentene-1, Amylenes, n-Hexylene, Cyclopentadiene-1,3, Butadiene-1,3, Carbon Disulphide, Hydrogen Sulphide, Hydrogen Cyanide, Carbonyl Sulphide, Methyl Mercaptan, Dimethyl Sulphide, o-Xylene, m-Xylene, Ethyl Benzene, n-Octane, n-Nonane, Cyclooctane, Octylene, SGN gas, Thioxene and Picolines as products of this process. PA1 a source of high pressure steam; PA1 a source of natural gas or coal stack fumes; PA1 an isolated cylindrical pressure vessel with relief valve means and sealed on its ends by moveable rams that close this space; PA1 with location of this said vessel at the center of a cylinder length so two enclosed pistons can stroke to drive against and impact the said rams to close this space; PA1 stack gas is injected into this isolated center space; PA1 after which steam is injected into this same space at a minimum 1,000 psi 544.61 degrees F.; PA1 after which superheated steam or an ignitable explosive fuel gas is injected in both ends of the cylinder simultaneously, which action drives both pistons toward the cylinder center to impact against the rams closing the isolated space containing the pre-pressurized Steam and Stack Gas Fumes; PA1 to compress these gases; PA1 creating a superheated steam condition in the isolated space and; PA1 combining with the feedstock causing both to; PA1 release these combined gases through a pressure relief valve; PA1 so the gases can move into a reaction catalyst chamber above; PA1 in modulated pulses as the pistons move in compression strokes; PA1 creating a fluid-bed condition in the catalyst materials; PA1 as the gases reform to emerge; PA1 as one or more of the gas products derived from the particular feedstock used. PA1 72" dia. Piston.times.6" Stroke with 6 Cylinders 1000 psia each Steam Drive=4,071.sup.2 in. area .times.1,000 psia drive=4,071,000 psia per cylinder 6 radial cylinder unit=24,426,000 total psia divided by 1,140,000 psia for Alloy=21.42631579" total permissible Ram area divided by 6 Ram Drives =3.5720" Permissible Ram Area or 2" Ram diameter. PA1 6 foot Ram Length to make heat remote Yield=128 cu. in. per stroke.times.13 strokes per minute=ONE CUBIC FOOT O.sub.2 /H.sub.2 ALLOY PER MINUTE PA1 Gas Chamber Internal Steam Applications PA1 Gas Fraction Takeoff PA1 Rotational Speed PA1 Multiple Drives to Increase Absorber Receiver Tube Speed PA1 Extrusion Feed Rates PA1 Secondary or Dependent Systems of these Primary Processes I, II and III. PA1 Waste Plastic Hydrocarbon Recovery Process PA1 Ammonia Liquor System for Tar Removal PA1 Ball Cleaning System for Gases PA1 Gas Ionization Process PA1 Parabola/Centrifugal Gas Collimating Process PA1 Cyclotronic Molecular Gas Division Process PA1 Anti-Nucleate Newsprint Fuel Steam Boiler System PA1 Reaction Heat or Cryogenic Liquefaction PA1 Media Type: Catalyst in Heat or Inert in Cryogenic Conditions PA1 Quantity of Gas Input PA1 Rotational Speed PA1 Extrusion Feed Rate of Media PA1 Continuous Media Cleaning Systems for Media Restoration before Reuse PA1 Gas Increment Input Temperature PA1 Gas Increment Input Pressures PA1 Piston Drive Pressure PA1 Stroke Length PA1 Piston's Speed PA1 Ram Stroke PA1 Ram's Speed PA1 Ratio Piston vs. Ram Diameter PA1 Piston's Internal Ball Diameter PA1 Reactor Type Interface Requirements
Few of these make references to the use of compressor apparatus for the conduct of the processes described and none propose the use of an extruder to prepare a feedstock for internal heat application with use of a tube in the form of a feedstock.
There are hundreds of patents on piston/cylinder configurations as associated with compressors and combustion engines. Hundred also on extruders and nozzles. The compressors are almost all driven by cranking mechanism of one kind or another in the compressors and in engines that perform as prime movers with the transmission of energy from combustion moving pistons connected to cranks and shafts.
OUTLINE OF THE SUB-SONIC SHOCK STEAM REFORMING PROCESS
The objective of this method is not to replace the normal reaction chemistry of gas reforming, but to introduce a "tool" involving a relatively small and easily maintained "engine-like" apparatus that can compact a gas with great energy efficiency (unlike conventional compressors) and pass this reformed gas to a catalyst procedure.
The apparatus for this purpose is a ported device in which the transfer of gases and steam is accomplished without external piping so the heat generated is conserved within the compression body and the cooling function, using low temperature steam, creates saturated steam within the cylinder walls that convert to superheated steam which is then passed to compression and used in the hydrocarbon reforming function while exhaust steam provides jet-cycle refrigeration.
The pistons and some static cylinder surfaces are fitted with perforated sleeves that provide very small holes in their surfaces. Steam forms because of temperature differences between the piston and cylinder walls steam associated with the piston motion is driven into spaces in the piston's interior through small ports and manifolds that feed these outer diameter perforations uniformly so a minute portion ends in the form of nucleate bubbles between the working surfaces of the cylinder and piston. This holds the pistons in the center of the tolerance space between the cylinder bore and the piston surface.
The piston glides effortlessly on this explosive laminar layer created by wet-gas slip bypass bubbles that flatten and divide to eliminate the normal friction between piston and cylinders. This increases the piston velocity, reduces energy required for the piston's drive, and the clinging nucleate bubbles actually seal the perforation opening and reduce slip bypass.
The apparatus associated with the practice of this invention generates substantial heat that if taken off with conventional cooling procedure would cause a great loss of free-energy. Unlike the normal steel construction as used in such equipment the use of high temperature exotic metals like inconel or titanium permits the conversion of this heat and the control of high temperatures with use of flash steam generation as the cooling agent. This is done with a plurality of so-called attemperation water mist injection devices that employ high pressure low temperature steam injected through a venturi to drive this vapor into all the spaces that surround the heat generating elements of the process. This attemperation means maintains a controlled cylinder temperature. The steam temperature rises to saturation levels that and can go as high as super-heated steam while still held within the temperature tolerance of the metals employed in the construction.
In the case of natural gas combustion driving the pistons, the hot exhaust is carried through the reactors heat exchanger tubes surrounding the catalyst it is maintained at 1,500 degrees F. transferred to the reaction which, with exothermic conditions, creates even more heat passed out to gas preheaters, etc. The walls of the reactor vessels are holed vertically and cool this shell with the same attemperation used on the combustion and compression heat control. Finally the steam from these many sources is accumulated and conducted in a circulatory manner to a steam compactor that is another free piston apparatus that compresses steam for use with the feedstock prior to the reactors feed. This steam is injected into an expansion tower where the pressure rises as heat in steam heat exchangers with injected with additional mist to maintain water to the steam system. This procedure provides the ability to create a wide range of steam temperatures and pressures that may be needed in variations of the processes used with this method. The multiple mist injection also provides the generation of new steam in the volumes needed for the process itself, generally in the range of 11 mole of steam for each 2 mole of carbon.
THE ENCAPSULATED EXTRUSION PROCESS FOR WASTE PRODUCTS
Great volumes of waste plastic, carpet fiber, glass, rubber tires and paper are buried, or are simply accumulating because of landfill closing and the inability of cities and counties to provide a properly approved system for disposal that conforms to ecological laws and restrictions.
CONVENTIONAL PROCESSING
The design of conventional processes described in the prior art foretell the need for an extraction method for the processing of coal, other ores, waste plastic, tires and even petrochemical plant "tank-bottom". Ground waste glass is usable in this invention in a feedstock lining and waste newsprint paper can be employed as fuel with special treatment described here. Therefore the processes of this invention encompass virtually all of the waste forms that are accumulating with only token disposal solutions.
Efforts to apply average pyrolizing techniques to the disposal of Waste Plastic have usually created exhausts that are objectionable, tended to make a crude oil product of little value and a "tank-bottom" that presents its own disposal problems. In short these lack emphasis in the area of high temperature gas generation, separation and cryogenic recovery which is the crux of the solution to this waste disposal problem.
Many of the energy problems of developing countries as well as our own nation's dependence upon foreign oils could be alleviated by the introduction of these combined processing methods so effective use could be made of the vast world-wide surplus of low grade coals and the waste hydrocarbons. These waste products can be used for the enhancement of low grade coal residue after valuable chemical gases are removed from the coal with use of the vacuum non-destructive pyrolization, or the carbonization/distillation processes of this invention.
ENHANCEMENT OF VERY LOW GRADE COAL
There are coal ores in abundance throughout the world which are most frequently of low quality Btu levels. The procedure of this invention provides a means to upgrade such ores by the application of controlled heats to reduce water and sulfur contents while at once extracting valuable gases with this low energy cost center-fire extrusion heat treatment.
In addition this invention permits the infusion of gases or chemicals into the extrusion to enhance the features of a low value coal so its Btu performance can be of uniformly high quality and with water removed the shipping tonnage Vs Btu levels are proportional to a that of higher quality coal. Recovered gas values, will In some cases, offset or exceed the costs of the ore and this associated enhancement procedure. With a salable coke or improved coal product as the primary cash product such an operation can be highly profitable.
The process is an ideal one for the production of a coke because of all the variables that can be input in this continuous processing procedure as it functions, while the product through-put is tested and evaluated progressively. This is impossible in the current coal reduction batching procedures.
PRODUCTS DERIVED FROM COAL AND WASTE
The Products produced by the characteristics of these combined processes are production of; (1) Gases derived from Coal and Waste as Chemical Constituents using the Encapsulated Fire Reduction and Carbonization of Ores and Waste Materials; (2) Saturated Hydrocarbons as gas constituents as derived from Waste Materials subjected to Sub-Sonic Shock Steam Reforming; (3) A Thixotropic High Viscosity Liquefied Pipe Line Coal comprising a mix of the Soft-Char by-product of the Encapsulated Firing and Carbonization process with Saturated Hydrocarbons derived from the Sub-Sonic Shock Steam Reforming Process for treating waste plastics and (4) A Saturated Steam for the process use produced by the Anti-Nucleate Flash Tube Boiler system using newsprint waste paper in the "cottonizing" fuel process of this invention. The processes function well in the Sonic Shock Steam Reforming of Natural Gas and even fume Stack Gas for the production of Methanol.
The purpose of this invention is to make use of the existing Waste Recycling Program as a cash generating function for the Communities who are struggling to make this work. Their present programs make possible the extraction of selected plastics so that they can be processed in proper proportions to generate desirable gases that make possible predictable performance. This invention is not intended to solve the overall waste disposal problems, but instead provide a means to deliver a nearly pure and well defined hydrocarbon feedstock to a gas generating process making use of Waste Plastics for recovery of Saturated Hydrocarbons while Waste Newsprint is used for the generation of the energy required in the process. Surplus steam could be applied to co-generation of electric power to fed into the public utility power grid for added profit.
The boiler process and apparatus proposed for steam generation uses of waste newsprint is specially treated and used in a energy source that would be environmentally approved as a part of this process. Newsprint and waste papers when handled properly can provide an efficient and clean, low cost fuel that can dispose of the vast accumulation of this material with an easily handled stack-gas product of carbon and water vapor. The carbon is of acceptional quality and recovery provides another profit.
SUB-SONIC SHOCK STEAM REFORMING
This is branching feature of this combination of processes has been describe briefly in the foregoing. It is a means for processing the derived gases from ores or waste with a different Steam Reforming treatment in which Sub-Sonic Shock is applied to isolated gas increments using a highly efficient shock compacting means with immediate injection into a Catalytic Unstable Reaction Tower with dependence for heat generation and free energy conservation on the Sub-Sonic Shock apparatus to create economically sound marketable products.
In 1922 L. Pescara began the development of the free-piston engine in France. SIGMA has built over 1,500 5" bore compressor units and about 1,000 13.4" free-piston gas generators.
Free piston engine-compressors and gas generators are usually two-stroke units comprising four piston elements that are connected as pairs as single units. One end faces a diesel combustion charge and the other smaller end compresses the exhaust gas discharge from the diesel combustion. Usually the two small ends of the piston assemblies are opposed and compound the compression as they act together. The resulting gas exhaust that is compressed in this manner goes to a receiver and beyond to a turbine drive for rotating a prime mover shaft and thereafter the gas exhausts to the atmosphere. The action of the pistons may optionally be divided into two functions, one to compress air and the other to compress the exhaust gas. The compressed air is used for supercharging the combustion functions.
There are many shortcomings in these, namely that the piston's weight inhibits the "bounce" effect that returns the piston with the compression of air or exhaust gases. Frequency of stroke maximizes at about 600 per minute and decreasing the strokes tends to reduce the power by as much as 60% so a constant speed is essential for efficient operation. Cooling the pistons, which have significant friction losses, is critical and represents a substantial problem.
The nature of the compression apparatus of the invention of this application is in the piston design that is virtually friction free. Because the piston can be ideally calculated for optimum weight and mass to achieve a maximum velocity as related to the pressure required and the combustion energy or steam expansion needed to propel it, its return speed or "bounce" characteristic can be applied effectively unlike the high weight and mass of the dual piston of the Pescara engine. The expelling of compressed feedstock gas over the check valve setting leaves a residual pressure in the compression space. The piston return "bounce" is partly accomplished by this return pressure of captured gas that is not expelled on impact. The ram rebounding against the piston has reversed direction responding to this and as the expanded steam has been exhausted on the piston's opposite side and a new steam injection between the ram and piston is injected the is returned to the starting position.
New feedstock gas is introduced behind the ram piston in readiness for impact and when combustion occurs, or steam is introduced as the piston comes to this return stroke end the action is repeated. On the drive stroke back all valves are opened progressively as the piston passes so its drives toward the ram is against zero pressure.
The piston can have the pressure advantage of size difference between it inside the combustion area while ram smaller in diameter increases the compression ratio.
Unlike the Pescara engine/compressor form that is intended as a heat machine joined with a turbine, the free piston compressor of this invention functions secondarily as a heat machine. It does conserve the heat it generates by radiating this heat to an injected water mist that forms flash-steam in jacket chambers enclosing the cylinder. This means provides the steam for the reforming portion of the process of the invention.
The compressor's primary function is to drive a light-weight piston toward another like piston at maximum velocity to achieve sub-sonic shock impact against a pair of ram assemblies between them. The rams in turn impact against a pre-pressurized trapped isolated and trapped gas volume placed to receive this shock compacting kinetic energy. This gas is driven from this Retention Chamber past a series of set pressure resistance-points comprising relief check-valves, each opening into a new chamber with increased space that is the start of decompression. These factors plus the geometry of the piston itself change the thermodynamics completely and result in an efficient compression device that meets the pressure/temperature criteria for a "cracking" function with some chemical gases.
The piston cylinder form in the apparatus of this invention varies from other forms of piston cylinder apparatus in that;
(a) It operates continuously at very high temperatures.
(b) Generates very ultra-high pressure and temperature steam within the compression chamber apparatus while generating flash steam as means for maintaining a temperature gradient between the cylinder wall and the piston surface.
(c) Optionally, the piston and cylinder form may involve multi-annular and concentric telescoping parts as well as a internal moving ball functioning as a check valve within the piston itself for control of impact on both stroke directions as the piston as it moves in the two directions.
(d) Working piston and/or cylinder surfaces are equipped with minute openings to permit delivery of pressurized nucleate steam/gas bubbles to these non-lubricated bearing surfaces that cause the piston to float in the cylinder tolerance space on expanding-steam bubbles.
(e) Piston pairs or multiple pairs are opposed on a common or series of radial axes, but driven in pairs toward one another to double kinetic energy and shock.
(f) Compression creating momentary pressures as high as 6,000 psia and temperatures of 2,000 degrees F. in actual "cracking" of the molecular content of the feedstock.
(g) Control of gases using adjustable pressure relief valves imbedded within the body of a center control section containing internal porting with connection to the cylinder wall storage spaces that provide closely coupled and cycled delivery of fuel gas, feedstock gas or liquid, steam and/or compressed air, all of which can be pressurized with single piston strokes,
(h) or conversely cylinder pairs are arranged to operate progressively one after another so different compression functions of each can apply to a different temperature, pressure and catalyst treatment. Even different gases can be treated and combined with this progressive processing. (i) The ability to assemble a unit with the cylinder pairs arranged radially beneath one or a plurality of reactors or steam receivers provides free energy savings with close coupling and finally,
(j) application to a different purpose from that normal in piston/cylinder apparatus within a compressor device, as in the method of this invention.
Another compressor apparatus configuration that uses high pressure steam as the driving force for the piston is a generic form to that described above as used with gas combustion but is a somewhat more simple design intended to use power plant steam expansion for the drive energy. This unit is used to convert stack gas created by steam reforming the CO.sub.2 in the stack gas in the production of methane or methanol for subsequent use as fuel for conventional engine-driven electrical generators or feed combined at the burner in a coal fuel boiler of the power plant generating the stack gas.
The use of these processes is the basis for a plan that is a starting point in attacking the waste disposal problems and with this pure plastic feedstock there is assured success in a program for profitable disposal of this specific waste form. With this type of program in operation on a national scale the processing of the whole garbage stream can be explored later using variations in the Encapsulated Firing and Carbonization-Gasification procedure of this invention. It is better to solve the easier waste problems first and pay a higher price for an uncontaminated feedstock than fight all of the difficulties associated with processing the whole garbage mass.